Jane Mitchell
(Forward) |number = 10 (Every team except Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)) 17 (Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares)) |element = Fire |team = Dogwood Park Neo Dogwood America Heroes America Legend Heroes El Dorado Team 03 (coach) White Team America Heroes B Heroes Best Eleven Seidouzan (coach) Kidokawa Seishuu (Ares) |seiyuu = Jane Chen |debut_anime = Episode 001 Episode 001 (GO) |debut_manga = Chapter 1}}Jane Mitchell is one of the main protagonists of original Heroes Eleven series. Introduced in the first game as a transfer student from Kidokawa Seishuu, he soon joined the Dogwood Park soccer club. After leaving for a period of time during Heroes Eleven 2, she rejoined the team and appeared again in the following game as a representative of America's national youth soccer team for the Football Frontier International. In Heroes Eleven GO, she initially appeared under the guide of the antagonist Jeanna Chan, the Holy Empress of Fifth Sector and coach of Seidouzan, but later revealed her true identity and motives. In the Galaxy series, she acts as the chairwoman of the America Youth Soccer Association. In Heroes Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match she is a forward for Heroes Best Eleven. Profile Heroes Eleven= *''"A cool transfer student renowned as a legendary striker."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *''"Beneath this ace striker's cool exterior burns a fiery football passion."'' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *''"A genius striker with colossal firepower. Hides burning passion behind a cool facade."'' |-| Heroes Eleven GO= *''"A genius striker. Hides burning passion behind a cool façade."'' Apperance She wore soccer blue unfiorm with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. She wore yellow soccer uniform with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Dogwood Park. She is seen with a Dogwood Park or Team Heroes jacket. She has black hair that go up to her shoulder. She has blue eyes and wore orange blouse with gray skirt. She wore the Dogwood Park uniform. Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Reina Mitchell and Captain Mitchell. Plot TBA Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Heroes Eleven= *'GP': 200 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 66 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 |-|Heroes Eleven 2= *'GP': 200 *'TP': 176 *'Kick': 79 *'Body': 66 *'Control': 76 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 72 *'Stamina': 68 *'Guts': 60 |-|Heroes Eleven 3= *'GP': 133 *'TP': 123 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 66 *'Control': 62 *'Guard': 58 *'Speed': 63 *'Stamina': 60 *'Guts': 60 |-|Heroes Eleven GO= *'GP': 159 *'TP': 167 *'Kick': 144 *'Dribbling': 95 *'Technique': 114 *'Block': 107 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 94 *'Catch': 56 *'Lucky': 100 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Young= *'GP': 156 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribbling': 123 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 90 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Adult= *'GP': 153 *'TP': 144 *'Kick': 196 *'Dribbling': 140 *'Block': 67 *'Catch': 57 *'Technique': 154 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 114 *'Lucky': 64 |-|Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone - Jeanne= *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 183 *'Dribbling': 128 *'Block': 71 *'Catch': 62 *'Technique': 167 *'Speed': 119 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 102 |-|Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy - Young= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 149 *'Kick': 170 *'Dribble': 126 *'Block': 95 *'Catch': 83 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 121 *'Lucky': 90 GO Strikers (adult)= *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': S *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissastu Anime only Season 1= *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Inazuma 1gou Otoshi' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Twin Boost F' |-| Anime only Season 2= *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH The Earth' |-| Anime only Season 3= *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Jet Stream' |-| Movie= *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Prime Legend' Heroes Eleven= *'SH Fire Tornado ' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi ' *'OF Heat Tackle' *'DF Quick Draw' |-| Heroes Eleven 2= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'OF Heat Tackle' |-| Heroes Eleven 3= *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Grand Fire' |-| Heroes Eleven 3 (Neo Dogwood)= *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire G5' *'OF (Shin) Heat Tackle' *'SK Zokuseikyouka' Heroes Eleven GO= *'SH (Shin) Fire Tornado' *'SH Joker Rains' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'SK Konshin!' |-| Heroes Eleven 2: Chrono Stone= Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SK Kanzen Nenshou' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Triangle ZZ' ---- Adult Form *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'DF Screwdriver' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' ---- Jeanne Chan *'SH Ballista Shot' *'DF Air Bullet' *'OF Round Spark' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' |-| Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy= Young Form *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Triangle ZZ' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Atomic Flare' *'SH Dark Tornado' (Legend Gate - Dogwood Park VS Zeus) ---- Adult (America Legend Heroes) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'DF Screwdriver' *'OF Spark Edge Dribble' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' ---- Adult (Chrono Stone) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Silk Road' *'SK Powerful Shooter' *'SH Sunshine Storm' ---- Adult (Galaxy) *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'OF Tsubame Gaeshi' *'SK Hi no Kokoroe' *'SH Atomic Flare' ---- Jeanne Chan *'SH Ballista Shot' *'DF Air Bullet' *'OF Round Spark' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' Heroes Eleven Strikers= *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Fire Tornado (Kai)' *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Dragon Tornado' *'SH Inazuma 1gou' *'SH Honoo no Kazamidori' *'SH Megane Crash' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Tiger Storm' *'SH Crossfire' *'SH Maximum Fire' *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Prime Legend' *'SH Jet Stream' *'SH Fire Tornado DD' *'OF Round Spark' Keshin Manga *'KH Enma Gazard '(Adult form only) Heroes Eleven GO *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Enma Gazard '(Young form only) Heroes Eleven GO Galaxy *'KH Enma Gazard ' Mixi Max Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Olivia Drew' **'SK Critical!' *'MIMAX Shammel Campbell' **'SK Yuujou' *'MIMAX Patrick Corbett' **'SK Block Plus 20' *'MIMAX Carter Grayson' **'OF Illusion Ball' Coach Effect Heroes Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Jane Mitchell *Power of Tactics increased by 20 *Total TTP increased by 20. Jeanne Chan *Power of Hell and Heaven increased by 30. Relationship *'Dana Mitchell' (Sister) *'Ryan Mitchell' (Brother) *'Carter Grayson' (Husband) *'Reina Mitchell' (Mother) *'Bill Mitchell' (Father) *'Henry Grayson' (Brother-in-law) Trivia *It's known that after the third series of Heroes Eleven, she along with George, Shammel and Christelle played for a pro-league team. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Forwards Category:Coaches Category:Keshin User Category:Fire characters Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Galaxy characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:America Legend Heroes Category:America Heroes Category:Heroes Best Eleven